The present invention deals with stabilizing vascular surgical procedures. More specifically, the present invention deals with systems for stabilizing a vascular wall. During such procedures, such as during bypass procedures.
Coronary arteries can become partially restricted (stenotic) or completely clogged (occluded) with plaque, thrombus, or the like. This reduces the efficiency of the heart, and can ultimately lead to a heart attack. Thus, a number of different systems and methods have been developed for treating stenotic or occluded coronary arteries.
Two methods which have been developed to treat occlusions and stenosis include balloon angioplasty and pharmacological treatment. However, where the occlusion is quite hard, it can be quite difficult, if not impossible, to cross the occlusion with an angioplasty device. In addition, some coronary stenosis are too diffuse to treat effectively with balloon angioplasty. Unfortunately, such occlusions are not readily susceptible to dissolution with chemicals either. In the past, patients with these types of occlusions have been candidates for open heart surgery to bypass the restrictions.
However, open heart surgery includes a myriad of disadvantages. Open heart surgery typically includes a great deal of postoperative pain. The pain is normally encountered because conventional open heart surgery requires that the sternum be cracked open, which is quite painful. Also, open heart surgery typically involves bypassing the occluded vessel, which, in turn, involves harvesting a vein from another part of the body for use as the bypass graft. One common source for the bypass graft is the saphenous vein which is removed from the leg. Harvesting the saphenous vein requires the surgeon to cut and peel the skin back from an area of the leg which is approximately 18 inches long and which extends upward to the groin area. This can be very traumatic and painful. Also, the internal mammary artery (IMA) has also been used as a vein graft in performing a bypass. However, the IMA is typically best suited for use as a left anterior descending (LAD) graft and is commonly saved for that purpose. Further, open heart surgery requires quite a lengthy recovery period which involves an increased hospital stay, and, consequently, greater expense.
Other than the pain and more lengthy hospital stay, open heart surgery involves other disadvantages as well. For example, during open heart surgery, it is common to cool the heart to a point where it stops. The blood from the remainder of the vasculature is then pumped through a pulmonary and cardiac bypass system. Any time the heart is stopped, there is a danger of encountering difficulty in restarting the heart (which is typically accomplished by warming the heart and massaging it) . Further, even if the heart is restarted, it sometimes does not return to a correct rhythm. Also, open heart surgery can require the use of a device known as a left ventricular assist device (LVAD) to supplementarily pump blood to relieve the burden on the heart. This allows the heart to heal.
A significant reason that the heart is typically stopped during open heart surgery is that, if it were not stopped, the surgeon would be working in a dynamic environment. In such an environment, the target vessels and tissue to be treated are moving. Further, a system must be employed in such an environment to stop bleeding. Clinical studies indicate that, when blood flow is stopped using clamping devices and blood flow is diverted to a cardiac bypass system, a statistically significant instance of neurological problems caused by blood clotting results. The use of mechanical clamps to stop blood flow, and the use of a mechanical bypass system, results in an approximate six percent instance of neurological problems, such as stroke, memory failure, etc.